Supposedly Forbidden : Book 1
by mouse2
Summary: In a time where fear and devistation ruled, the Queens of the Galaxy must give up their decendants in order to save their futures. Political ties must be quickly made in order to save one another from complete darkness... Yet love was something no one eve
1. Chapter One

Writer : Mouse  
Genre : Romance/Anguish/Drama  
Chapter 1 of a lot.  
E-mail : pen2page@bellsouth.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are not owned by me yet are   
twisted in the way I want them to be.   
  
Note to Reader: I'm rather in a rush to post this. Forgive any  
mispells or things that make no sense. I am putting up a kind  
of short chapter... and will have chapter two up tomorrow.  
This is going to be a large fanfic and see that Book 1...  
that means there is going to be a book 2. I've almost  
finished with Book 1 and have about a few more pages to   
close it up... Please if you could review it would help me  
to finish what I have. I adore Reviews.   
I hope you enjoy this. I enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Little feet were heard as they rushed through the glass halls of the palace. The satin  
slippers quickly turned and rushed into the throne room, more pattering feet heard behind  
her.   
  
"Serenity..." A soft voice said lovingly as she watched the white haired child of four  
enter into the room. Her smile widened as she saw the golden haired child behind her.  
Suddenly the golden hair child caught up with the smaller one, wrapping her small arms  
around her, making both girls topple to the floor in giggles. The glorious Queen of the  
Moon descended from her throne slowly, the flowing moonsilk hugged her body tightly,  
showing the curves of perfection as she descended gracefully down the marble steps. Both  
children looked lovingly up toward the Queen of the Moon, their play clothes made of  
white silk and did not glimmer as beautifully as the Queen's but suited them enough.   
  
"My darlings... what do I owe the pleasure of your sweet company?" The Queen  
cooed as she bent down, extending her arms to them. Both children stood and rushed into  
an open arm, their giggles echoing throughout the room. Both girls snuggled their faces  
lovingly to their Queen and the Queen sighed in happiness.   
  
"Minet... Serenity, there you are." Another female voice said from the other side of  
the room. A women in flowing amber entered quietly, her dress in beautiful translucent  
layers that hugged her body gently. Her golden hair transcended down her back and she  
walked quietly over to the Queen and the two.   
  
"Venet..." Queen Selenity smiled as she released her hold on the two children.  
Minet smiled and rushed to the other women and Venet swept her into her arms, swinging  
the light four year old into the air.   
  
"Queen... you're hair is so beautiful..." A soft voice said near Selenity's ear and she  
felt fingers smoothly caress her pure silver locks. Selenity smiled at the small child and  
fingered a lock of her hair as well.  
  
"It is as beautiful as yours sweet Serenity." The Queen smiled weakly, a small tug  
pulling on her heart as she heard the child refer to her only as the Queen.   
  
"Serenity, today is the day." Venet said softly, holding the golden haired child in  
her arms gently. "You shall begin your training to represent your Kingdom so that you may  
serve the Queen you adore... and the Princess you love." Venet said quietly, looking at the  
golden haired child in her arms. Suddenly the small four year old form swelled with pride  
and she looked at her beautiful Queen and smiled brightly. The doors to the throne room  
were opened by two guards and two tall figures slowly strode in side by side. Both girls  
heads snapped to that direction and they smiled. Queen Selenity finally stood, her frame as  
tall as the women who approached. A brilliant yellow moon shone on the woman's  
forehead and her black hair cascaded down her back in waves. The man beside her in  
white bowed and the women curtseyed.  
  
"Your Majesty." They said quietly and Selenity smiled lovingly to her two advisors.   
  
"Shall I be your student today?" Serenity asked eagerly as she glanced into the  
beautiful faces of Lunar and Artemis.  
  
"Yes, you shall." Lunar replied softly as she took the small child's hand in her own.  
  
"Princess Minet you shall join us too." Artemis said smoothly, his charming voice a  
pleasant tone to all as he held out his hand for the small Princess. Venet slowly released the  
child and Minet walked to the advisor and took his hand. Both bowed their heads softly to  
the Queens then left, each holding a child by their side.   
  
  
Tears slowly welled in Selenity's eyes as she watched them go. She smiled when  
Serenity turned to wave goodbye. She lifted her hand in a soft goodbye and once the doors  
closed her tears released.   
  
"Oh Venet!" She cried helplessly and the Queen of Venus rushed to her side,  
putting a hand upon her shoulder. Queen Selenity turned to her. "Why cannot she be  
mine? I want her to know who I am..." She sobbed quietly and the Queen looked at her  
sadly, her deep blue eyes staring into the midnight one's of her older sister.   
  
"She is your own but you cannot... no one must know that Serenity is truly your  
daughter... We all have sacraficed greatly for the survival of our kingdoms Selenity...And  
we will not stop till our Children are safe and we are rid of the darkness that plans to  
control us." Venet said sadly, how many times had she and the Queen agonized over this  
topic yet it was the first time that the queen had cried.   
  
"You're child knows that you are her mother... Tell me again why we have agreed  
to this foolish agreement." Queen Selenity said, her form turning away from her own  
sister. Venet looked away sadly, her heart ached that she could not have her own child  
Minet call her Mommy... she knew the deep ache that Serenity was feeling yet they had  
known long ago that this would be the way it has to be in order to protect their Kingdom.   
  
"The Princess of the Moon would be in terrible danger if her true identity was  
known." A voice suddenly said from the other side of the room and both women's eyes  
turned to see the glowing form before them.  
  
"Mother." Selenity said sadly and Selene smiled lovingly at her.   
  
"You're daughter will be sent to Earth my sweet love and I shall be with her in  
spirit always... This is how things must be in order to protect her from the darkness that  
wishes to consume us all." Selene said sadly, the Goddess of the Moon looked at her two  
children lovingly and put a hand to each of their cheeks. "I have called upon the other  
Queens of the planets to assist you in this matter... they will watch over your children." She  
said and more tears slipped down Selenity's pale cheek.   
  
"I could not bear to have her leave me... I want to hold her forever in my arms."  
Selenity cried softly and Selene gently kissed her forehead where the brilliant emblem of  
the moon rested and a sigh of sadness escaped the beautiful Queen's lips.  
  
  
  
It had only been four years since she had lost her husband... a husband she loved  
more then the air she breathed. Silver droplets slipped down her cheeks and she quietly sat  
upon the end of Serenity's small bed. On the other side of the room Minet slept quietly,  
both girls being bathed in the soft moonlight of the evening sky. Gently she caressed a  
silver lock of Serenity's hair and smiled. She her precious gem was all that was left from  
her great love and now to save her life she had to deny the precious being before her of a  
real mother. The story went that Serenity had been found as a gift from the Goddess and  
was to be raised to represent the glorious Moon Kingdom and live among the people of  
earth. She would be raised with the Princess and Prince of Earth... she would not be the  
first to travel to the Earth to be raised away from her heritage... Selenity could still hear  
Mara weeping for the daughter she would never see grow up but she was still ready to do  
her duty to save their worlds...   
Suddenly the small form wiggled and Selenity looked to see her slowly waking. She  
yawned, a beautiful sound and her deep blue eyes blinked open. Selenity smiled lovingly at  
her. A smile came to Serenity's lips and she rushed into the Queen's arms. Queen Selenity  
smiled happily as she held her. Serenity looked back into the Queen's beautiful face and  
smiled more.  
  
"Since I don't have a mommy.... can I pretend that you are mine?" She asked in a  
soft whisper and Selenity's eyes rushed with tears. She stroked the child's head lovingly  
and nodded.   
  
"Of course... if only you let me pretend that you are my own." She replied quietly  
and Serenity nodded vigioursly. She latched onto Selenity's form and smiled lovingly into  
her robes.   
  
"Goodnight Mommy..." She whispered as she slowly drifted off to sleep in the  
Queen's loving arms. Joyous tears fell from her face and she sighed lovingly into her  
daughter's shimmering hair.   
  
"Goodnight... my princess..." She said in a very quiet whisper and she held her  
daughter tightly to her chest, rocking her slowly back in forth into the deep hours of the  
night.   
  
  
  
  
  
Seven years Later:   
  
Princess Reili (RE-LiE) shifted uncomfortably in her dark red chiffon dress. An aid  
fussed her for her impatience and the ten year old narrowed her eyes and turned away with  
a fuss, crossing her arms across her chest. She had been sitting here waiting for hours it  
seems! She looked over to her brother and caught him yawn. She huffed and waited...  
deep down she was bubbling with excitement.. A girl was to come live with them and it  
was rumored that she was Rei's age!   
  
  
  
The doors to Queen Selenity's private chambers opened suddenly and the Queen  
looked up a little startled. When she saw the form rush towards her she immediately stood  
and embraced the sobbing child.   
  
"I shall miss you so!" She weeped bitterly into the Queen's gown and the queen  
inhaled painfully. She bent down to eye level with the small girl and smiled a warm loving  
smile... a smile that Serenity would never forget, a smile that comforted her immediately.  
The Queen gently tucked a silver strand of Serenity's hair behind her ears and looked at  
her lovingly.   
  
"I am so proud of you Serenity." She whispered softly and the young girl's eyes  
widened and she gasped surprised. What an honor! She quickly threw herself into the  
Queen's arms and held her tightly.   
  
"I love you so much." Serenity whispered and a tear traveled down the pale face of  
the beautiful Queen.  
  
"I shall love you forever my child." The Queen whispered softly and Serenity  
smiled and looked at her. They both laughed softly. They had connected so much over the  
years... Serenity use to stay up and night and pray to the Goddess Selene that this beautiful  
Queen before her truly was her mother... that they could stay together forever... but it  
wasn't her duty, it was Minet's... the true Princess of the Moon.  
  
  
"Serenity!" Minet cried sadly as she rushed forward, two other girls following after  
her. Tears trailed down Minet's pale cheeks as she clung to her best friend tightly. "What  
will I do without you?" The ten year old cried and Serenity held her tightly.   
  
"You will have Amielle and Litana... don't fuss over me." Serenity smiled as she  
hugged the Princess again. "I will return shortly... so I can guard you like they do."  
Serenity said with excitement and Minet laughed sadly, more tears falling down her cheeks.  
She knew too many secrets for a ten year old and everyone she knew she had to keep away  
from her very best friend.  
  
"We will be so bored without you!" Amielle laughed as she tackled Serenity to the  
ground. "Who will race with me outside?" The hyper girl asked and Serenity laughed.  
  
"Maybe you should take up reading like Litana!" Serenity scolded and Litana  
smiled staying near Minet.   
  
"But then when would I wrestle?" Amielle laughed as she and Serenity rolled  
across the floor in laughter.  
  
"Girls." A voice said from above them and both girls halted. They looked up at  
Luna above them and she grinned slightly. With a finger she motioned for them to quickly  
stand. Once Serenity did Luna rushed to her side and began to fix her pure white gown and  
ruffled silver hair. "Come... it is time for you to fulfill destiny." Luna smiled and she  
suddenly pulled Serenity in her arms. She was never attached to many people but she truly  
genuinely loved Serenity... and helped care for her as if she was her own daughter.   
  
"I love you Luna." Serenity whispered softly into her hair and Luna smiled  
joyously.   
  
"Come." She commanded softly. Serenity waved a final farewell to her three best  
friends and smiled lovingly at them. They waved sadly and watched as the girl who was  
trained all her life for this left on the mission that would bring earth and the moon closer  
together.   
  
"I hope they like me..." Serenity whispered and Lunar smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"How could they not?" She smiled and led the Princess to her transport which  
would take her to her new home... Earth.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Told you it was kinda short.  
Well, what did you think? I realize ya really can't   
make that great of an assumption yet, but don't worry  
more chapters will come out very shortly.  
Review if you can though... every great writer always  
wants to know when they suck.  
  
Mouse 


	2. Chapter Two

Writer : Mouse  
Story Title : Supposedly Forbidden Book one of two.  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing, I am just having fun.  
  
Note to Reader : Here is chapter two. I will post chapter three  
right after it. I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One Month Later:   
  
"Serenity!" A girl whined as she raced down the halls. Serenity gasped and ran  
quicker when suddenly a hand reached out and pulled her into the shadows. Serenity's  
eyes tried to look out to see when the Princess would pass and she smiled when she did.   
  
"What have you done now?" A boy asked quietly as he stepped from the shadows,  
making sure the coast was clear before he pulled Serenity out.   
  
"Nothing... we're playing tag." Serenity giggled and Endymoun raised an eyebrow  
at her. He grinned and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Just don't kill her... we'd all be in trouble." He smirked and Serenity hugged him  
then departed down the hall. The young Prince of Earth continued on his way, he had  
grown fond of his sister and his new playmate Serenity from the Moon. They were friends  
and he hoped they would become best friends... he needed a true friend... it was never fun  
growing up around adults and his sister was too young and whiny but Serenity was just  
right... she was almost as mature as he... and she loved to read. They would read Plato and  
Shakespeare together... trying to sound out the words and making up meanings to ones  
they didn't know. All in all, Serenity was the best gift the Moon Kingdom ever gave them.   
  
  
  
  
One year later:   
  
Serenity stood before the large birthday cake and glanced around the room. They  
all smiled at her and she smiled weakly. She missed her friends... she missed the Queen.  
Gently the arms of Queen Marlelle encircled her and Serenity smiled happily as the Queen  
tickled her softly.  
  
"Blow out the candles Sere and make a wish!" Rei giggled and Serenity smiled and  
stared at the candles. She looked at Endy and he nodded vigorously at her side. With a  
deep breath she blew out and all the candles were extinguished. Everyone clapped and  
laughed.   
  
"What did you wish for Sere?" Rei asked scooting next to her and Serenity  
shrugged.   
  
"The same wish I wish every year..." She smiled and Rei and Endy exchanged a  
look, the young thirteen year old boy moving closer to the two.  
  
"What's that?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"That I had a mother." Serenity smiled and Endy and Rei frowned slightly. Rei  
looked at her mother who frowned and Queen Marlelle kissed Serenity's head lovingly. Rei  
smiled and took Serenity's hand.  
  
"We are you're family Sere! I can be your mother!" Rei laughed. "And Endy can  
be your father!" Rei giggled and Endy huffed. He smiled and hugged Serenity and she  
smiled happily as Rei did the same. "We'll always love you."   
  
  
  
Serenity sat straight up in her bed and gasped. Sweat formed on her forehead and  
she felt like she was going to cry. Quickly she jumped from her bed, grabbing her small  
stuffed bunny and she raced from the room. Her feet softly padded down the hallways as  
she ran toward another room. Quietly she turned the knob and let herself in, closing the  
door behind her. Rushing to the bed, she climbed the small steps and pulled the covers  
back, crawling in next to the figure that already laid there.   
His eyes opened and he turned slowly. At first he thought it was his sister but his  
sister's hair was much darker. He blinked seeing the crying form of Serenity beside him,  
curled up into one of his pillows, holding fiercely to her stuffed pet.   
  
"Sere?" He asked quietly and her eyes opened, which had previously been tightly  
shut. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up. She sat up as well and looked at him, her lip  
trembling and her eyes full of tears.  
  
"I had a nightmare... There was a women chasing after me demanding that I give  
her the Moon." Serenity confessed quietly and Endy reached out and pulled her into his  
arms. "I'm scared Endy..." Serenity whispered quietly and Endy held her tightly.  
  
"Don't be scared Sere.... I'm always right here and I'll always protect you." He  
whispered quietly and she nodded and hugged him tighter to her. "Come on.. let's get  
some sleep, you can sleep with me and I'll chase all your nightmares away..." He smiled  
and they laid back down, Serenity lying in his arms, her head upon his chest. And he was  
right... whenever he was with her, she never had her dreams...she was always safe.   
  
  
  
  
Another Seven years later:   
  
The Prince rolled over, his arm clamping onto the figure beside him. He yawned  
and felt the sunlight tickle at his eyes. He hugged the figure closer to him and heard her  
moan, not wanting to be waken from her sleep. Groggily he opened his eyes and placed his  
chin on her shoulder. Her hair surrounded them and he smiled smelling the sweet  
fragrance... his whole bed smelled like her. He pinched her stomach and she groaned and  
kicked away from his grasp. She must have had a nightmare again.... it's almost been a  
month since last she slept in his arms. He sighed and kissed her cheek softly. Slowly he  
climbed out of the opposite side of the bed and walked to a connected room to get dressed  
for the day.   
When he returned, dressed in a dark brown training tunic and black boots he found  
his precious Serenity still asleep where he had left her. Her silver hair was sprawled along  
the pillows and she looked like an angel when the light hit her in such a way. He smiled  
and walked toward her. Gently he poked her and she smiled and groaned trying to hide her  
face in his pillow. He bent down and whispered quietly into her ear.  
  
"You better wake up before Rei discovers you not in her quarters..." He said  
teasingly and Serenity's eyes popped open and she gasped. She jumped up almost  
knocking the Prince back and he laughed as she jumped out of his bed. Her silk white long  
nightgown fell to the floor and hugged her curves beautifully. Endymoun had to admit that  
she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. She rushed past him and he  
chuckled watching her fly from the room. Suddenly she popped her head back in his room  
and grinned teasingly at him and his chuckles stopped.  
  
"Thanks for last night." She grinned and winked at him then ran from the room. He  
smirked. Serenity... Serenity... for a women who was named after peace... she sure caused  
chaos with him.   
  
  
  
"No..." The tutor sighed heavily and Rei narrowed her eyes. She cast a quick  
glance to Serenity, flashing a smirk then turned to her tutor. "How about we end early  
today?" The old man sighed and a smile came to Reilie's lips.  
  
"Delightful." She said as she clamped her book shut, dust flying from it's pages.  
Serenity stood and walked the tutor to the door. He looked at her exasperated and she  
smiled warmly. He sighed and left the palace, mumbling to himself. Serenity turned and  
flashed a warning to Rei, a grin playing on her soft lips.  
  
"Must you annoy him so? I know you know all of his answers... you refuse to  
answer correctly on purpose. What would Endy say?" Serenity grinned walking to the  
table.  
  
"I would laugh of course... then I would reprimand her much like you have and ask  
her, 'What would Serenity say?'" A voice behind them said and Rei smiled lovingly at her  
brother as he strode into the room.   
  
"She slept with you again last night hm Endy?" Rei said with a teasing tone and  
Serenity sighed, trying to hide her smile. She picked up a book and walked past Endy.  
  
"She makes it sound so dirty..." She said with a smile and Endy grabbed her arm  
pulling her close to him. He kissed her cheek and held her against him, facing her laughing  
form towards Rei.  
  
"Do we look like two who would do anything improper?" Endy asked and Rei  
laughed, her dark black hair cascading in silky strands down her red gown and back.   
  
"Improper indeed." Serenity smirked and he hugged her from behind. Rei stood  
and dropped her book on the table as she advanced towards them.  
  
"We are the Three Musketeers... nothing could ever seperate us." Rei said happily  
and they both nodded.   
  
"Not even the Princess of the Moon." Endy grinned and Serenity laughed.   
  
"Oh how you two would love her..." She sighed and Endy smiled.  
  
"If she is anything like you I'm sold..." He grinned and pinched her making her  
gasp. She fell from his arms and stumbled toward Rei giving him a look.   
  
"She is even greater then I... She's beautiful... and her mother... Oh she is the  
definition of beauty." Serenity smiled and Rei giggled, wrapping an arm around her back.  
  
"Then what are you sweet Sere?" She smiled and Serenity giggled.  
  
"Nothing but a homely orphan who was taken in by a loving goddess..." Serenity  
smiled and Endy smiled at her. He rushed forward and took both women into his arms and  
they giggled.   
  
"You must entertain me tonight... Father is trying to wed me off by bringing in  
another Kingdom's noble blood..." He sighed annoyed and Serenity giggled wrapping an  
arm around his shoulders as Rei laid her head on his chest.   
  
"I think you should marry the Princess of the Moon... especially if she's everything  
Serenity has been saying." Rei giggled and Serenity blinked.  
  
"No." Serenity laughed. "He should stay single forever so he could always be with  
us..." She smiled and Endy thought about that and grinned.   
  
"Yes... wouldn't his wife be mad to see you sneaking in his bed at night." Rei  
giggled and Serenity gasped. Endy was pushed aside as Rei bolted from the room, followed  
by her best friend Serenity. He smirked and glanced outside and sighed. More training to  
be done.   
  
  
  
The clang of swords echoed in the hall and Serenity smiled hearing familiar voices.  
"Your Highness you are improving. You were such a wimp before." Jedite smirked  
as he gripped his sword tighter. A laugh emitted from Endy's lips that Serenity knew all  
two well.   
  
"I beg to differ." Endy replied as he lunged forward. Serenity stepped slowly down  
the stairs to descend into the training grounds.  
  
"Lady Serenity." Malachite said respectfully as he bowed his head. Serenity smiled  
and kissed his forehead. He smiled and looked back upon her. "You look well."  
  
"Why wouldn't she be? We are all here to take care of her." Nephrite smiled as he  
approached Serenity from behind. She hugged him and looked for the third member in the  
Personal troupe of Endymoun's guards. They had served with him for four years now,  
ever since the Prince had turned sixteen. Many times they had caught Serenity and Endy  
together, always in compromising positions... which were always explained later to be  
simple misunderstandings... besides they were just the best of friends.   
A panting voice suddenly made it to Serenity's side and she looked at him  
curiously, his blonde hair tussled form the duel.  
  
"What do we owe the pleasure of your great company my lady?" Jedite asked with  
a charming smile and Serenity rolled her eyes and pushed him aside.   
  
"I come bearing a message from the Queen." She replied sternly and Endy groaned  
and raised his sword, casting her a playful glare. She tried to hide her grin and took the  
fencing sword away from Jedite and approached her prey.  
  
"What does mother say?" He asked casually making the first strike. She blocked  
and took a step back. She grinned and lunged for him. He smirked spinning out of her  
way, she spun around the tip of her sword coming inches from his neck, her form in a  
teasing stance as she glared at him.   
  
"You are improving Lady Serenity." Malichite grinned and Zoycite approached  
them.   
  
"Imagine if you weren't in a gown Lady Serenity how well you could move." He  
spoke and Endy lunged, their forms coming close together and he smirked.  
  
"I could imagine you without your gown." He whispered to her and she stared into  
his eyes.   
  
"Your mother requests that you not hide behind my skirts this evening.. no matter  
how vulgar your new love is." She said loud enough for the others to hear and they broke  
into chuckles. Endy sighed and looked at her and she smirked. She leaned forward her lips  
bearly touching his cheek, her hand pushing against the hilt of his sword. "Now what are  
you imagining?" She whispered and the others quieted down, staring at the two. Endy  
smiled and met her eyes.  
  
"I'm imagining you losing this duel." He grinned and Serenity smiled and pushed  
with all her might, sending him backwards, his sword flying into the air. She spun, her  
skirts flowing around her as her left hand gripped at the hilt of his sword as it came  
crashing down. She twisted and aimed both at his chest.   
  
"Your imagination needs tuning." She smirked and he sighed and let his head fall  
back on the ground, a smile on his lips.   
  
"Excellent." Jedite grinned.   
  
  
Serenity smiled as she walked through the marble halls of the palace. Suddenly  
steps were heard form behind her and a form grabbed her around her waist, almost making  
them topple to the floor. She let out a laugh and turned to see Jedite grinning at her.   
  
"How is my love?" He asked quietly and she smiled.  
  
"She is well... yet is suffering from a bad bite from the love bug." Serenity grinned  
and Jedite smiled and tried to hold in his excitement.   
  
"Tell her I will dance with her tonight... I have something I want to ask her." Jedite  
grinned then hugged Serenity tightly. He waved then retreated down the hall he had just  
came. A laugh escaped Serenity's lips and she sighed... she had never needed love but  
deep down she ached... wishing she could be loved... she quickly dismissed the idea. Why  
entertain foolish notions anyway?  
  
  
  
The steady rhythms of Earth's finest violins filled the ornate ballroom in the Royal  
Palace.   
  
"You are late darling..." A melodious voice smiled as her daughter approached near  
her side. Reilie smiled as she took her seat next to her mother.   
  
"It was Serenity's doing I assure you." Rei said sweetly and Serenity appeared at  
the Queen's side, taking her Royal position.   
  
"I assure you my Queen... I was not the only one at fault." Serenity smiled and Rei  
grinned at her. Queen Marlelle sighed deeply and held out her hand for Serenity to hold.  
Serenity clasped it firmly and stroked the back of it softly. "What troubles you?" She  
asked quietly and Marlelle focused on the couple dancing on the floor.  
  
"My husband is a fool to do this to his son." She sighed and Rei smiled slightly and  
glanced onto the floor where her brother danced with a charming women near his age. To  
her surprise the girl was ravishing, more beautiful then any that had ever come before.   
  
"Endy must marry Mother... it's not as if it's a ludicrous idea... I will have to marry  
one day as well... He is a key in the peace of our universe... we just must pray that he finds  
love in the women he is bond to." Rei said softly, giving the perfect diplomatic answer  
along with her own touch of romantics. Serenity sighed and shook her head softly.  
  
"I fear I shall never understand the duties of royal blood... peace should not be  
determined by marriage." Serenity said sadly and the Queen squeezed her hand then  
released it.   
  
"My dear... paper can easily be broken but the flesh and bodies of two people are a  
more solid and safe investment." She sighed and Rei shrugged sadly. With a finger she  
rubbed the soft silk of Serenity's gown and then smiled, hearing a familiar laugh upon the  
dance floor. The laugh also drew the attention of the Queen and the Moon's ambassador.   
  
"He seems to be smitten with this one... perhaps we shall have love and peace." Rei  
smiled and Serenity gazed upon the form of her best friend holding Princess Ara of the  
northern regions tightly in his arms, a smile on his handsome features and laughter escaping  
his lips. She stiffened slightly and a fear gripped at her heart suddenly. The music trailed  
down and Rei sighed annoyed. Quietly she stood and the music froze. Step by step she and  
Serenity gracefully descended from the throne to the ballroom floor. Rei slowly cast a  
glance at one of her brother's guards and he approached, taking her in his arms to spin her  
around the floor. Serenity suddenly felt her throat go dry and she glanced towards  
Malichite who smiled and looked next to her. She turned and a smile came to her lips  
seeing Endy standing before her, smiling at her as he offered his hand.   
  
"You're first dance always belongs to me." He said softly as he pulled her into his  
arms, the music starting up once more as they began to twirl across the room. Serenity  
sighed, a smile coming to her lips as she looked up at him, his deep blue eyes staring down  
at her. "What are you looking at?" He asked gently and she smiled.  
  
"A prince who left a princess to dance with an orphan..." She said gently as they  
twirled her once more, pulling her closer to him.   
  
"You are my Princess Sere... and you are greater and more special to me then any  
other I will ever meet or care to know." He whispered softly into her ear and she closed her  
eyes, a smile forming on her lips. He tightened his grip around her and she was lost in his  
arms. "Besides... she's only a duchess anyway." He whispered and Serenity laughed into  
his shoulder, and he tried to hold his laughter in as well.  
  
  
"Who is that women the Prince guards so?" A women asked heatedly to her aide as she  
spied the beautiful couple dance around the illustrious ballroom.  
  
"She is the Lady Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She is an ambassador that has  
been living in the palace for over eight years now." He replied dutifully and the Duchess  
growled as she spied her daughter dancing with some unknown rather then the Prince.   
  
"No wonder we have been so at peace with the Moon..." She hissed and the aide  
looked alarmed at what the women was implying.   
  
  
  
"You cannot dance with me all night." Serenity whispered quietly as the duo went  
into their third dance. Endy growled and wished he could bury his head in her neck but it  
would have looked ostentatious not to mention embarrassing for the crown to have him so  
improper with her... Even though he had done worse... A smile formed on his lips.   
  
"You are right... My father will never let me hear the end of it... Though my  
mother..." He grinned giving her a glance and she blushed.  
  
"Will push us further into whatever she thinks we may have between us." Serenity  
grinned and Endy sighed when the dance ended. He stepped back and bowed. Gently he  
took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips.   
  
"Meet me at Midnight at our bench... It's been ages since we've talked." He said  
and she nodded, curtseying before him. "Now, I shall depart... duty calls." He grinned and  
walked past her to take the arm of the enchanting Duchess Ara   
  
---------------  
What did ya think? I'm sure you are pretty much still clueless..  
Sorry... Chapter three is right behind it though so enjoy!  
Remember a good writer always wants to know when they suck... Please review!  
  
Mouse 


	3. Chapter Three

Writer : Mouse  
Story Title : Supposedly Forbidden Book one of two.  
Chapter 3  
E-mail : Awritersmouse@hotmail.com (e-mail me!)  
  
Disclaimer : All are owned by someone that is definetly not me.  
  
Note to Reader : Here is chapter three. Hope you like! This chapter   
is filled with alot of love and romance and stuff... hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
A yawn escaped her lips as she quietly made her way through the maze. Inside at the end  
rested a silver bench where she had spent many nights talking with Endy or Rei. Finally she  
approached, her arms wrapped around her for warmth, her robe hardly doing it's job. She  
smiled and the occupant on the bench sat up from their laying position to give her room.  
Easily she slid onto the cool surface and a shiver went through her. She looked up at the  
moon.   
"I miss them." She whispered quietly.   
  
"If you left would you miss me?" Endy smiled looking up towards the heavens.  
  
"Who would I run to?" Serenity smiled stealing a glance in his direction and he  
smiled as well.  
  
"You are my best friend Seren..." He said quietly and she clasped his hand and  
leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You are my best friend too Endy." She smiled and he laughed softly.  
  
"More then Rei?" He teased and she giggled.  
  
"A little bit more but you better not tell her that." She smiled and he sucked in a  
deep breath. "Did you like her?" Serenity suddenly asked and Endy blinked looking at her.  
  
"Like who?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"The Duchess Ara." Serenity replied and he looked at her and smiled faintly.   
  
"Afraid someone would steal me away from you?" He smiled teasingly and she  
looked away.  
  
"Always." She whispered quietly and he was taken aback. His darling goddess, the  
light of his life was actually afraid he would run to someone else? Gently he tilted her chin,  
so her blue eyes would gaze into his own and he searched... searched for the same thing he  
had been searching for the past two years... He smiled faintly when he saw a flicker of it.   
  
"I will always have you by my side... You were the first girl I ever kissed  
remember?" He grinned playfully and she laughed, trying to hide the tears that were  
forming in her eyes which he had already seen.  
  
"When I was twelve... we were sitting right here and you just kissed me..." Serenity  
laughed and hit him playfully. "What on earth was going through your mind!?"   
  
"The same thing that goes through my mind every time I look at you." Endy said  
gently, his hand softly caressing her own. Serenity looked away and smiled bitterly, trying  
to pull her hand from his grasp.   
  
"You know the rules... why must you dance around them so." She scolded and he  
pulled away from her and sighed. Her eyes closed and she sucked in a deep breath. Oh  
how she ached when they were this close and she wasn't in his arms. He suddenly stood  
and she looked up at him as he walked a little ways.   
  
"Do you think Selene knows everything?" He asked quietly and Serenity stood and  
pondered for a moment.  
  
"I think she knows enough..." Serenity smiled and he turned to her.   
  
"Do you think she knows how much I ache for you?" He asked softly, his eyes  
looking at her tenderly. She gasped and turned away, putting a hand to her face to hold  
back the tears. He rushed forward and put his hands on her shoulders, burying his face in  
her hair. "I love you Sere...I'll always love you." A sob rose in Serenity's chest and she  
pushed it down.  
  
"Why must you do this to me... don't you know I can't love you? That you are not  
mine to love?" She cried sadly into the night and he shook his head and wrapped his arms  
tightly around her.   
  
"No Sere... I belong fully and only to you... You are the only one I would ever  
want to be loved by." He said quietly and she spun around, her lips interacting with his for  
the first time in a long time. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer as he tried  
with all his might to hold onto the precious kiss. A tear fell down his cheek and melded  
with her own. She pulled back sadly, collapsing into his arms as sobs tore through her.   
  
"Please... we can't... I could never bear it if you weren't mine for eternity..." She  
cried miserably into his arms and he tightened his grip on her.   
  
"Tell me you love me Serenity... I swear if you do I'll march straight into that  
palace and marry you tonight..." He said, holding firmly to her. Suddenly she let out a cry  
and pulled forcefully out of his arms.  
  
"No! I can't tell you that because I'll never forget and I'll never recover... You will  
be all that I will ever want or need and I could never bear to live without you." She said  
tears streaming down her moonlit face and he stepped forward.  
  
"That's exactly why I want you to say it!" He said and she shook her head sadly.  
  
"Where will I be when you are forced to marry your Princess? Face it Endy...  
You've fallen in love with a poor orphan who you will never be able to love because of her  
sature." She cried sadly and rushed from the maze.   
  
"No! Serenity!" He cried as he ran after her, their footsteps and breaths whizzing  
through the maze as they ran. He could hear her sobbing as she went and his heart broke  
into billions of shattered pieces. "Serenity!" He cried in a mournful whisper and she rushed  
form the maze, leaving him there for another few minutes before he too found his way  
out.. but she was already gone.   
  
  
The Next Day:  
  
  
"Your Highness!" A voice yelled from down the hall as he came racing to his side.  
Endy turned around a little surprised at the outburst to find Zoycite at his side panting, his  
auburn hair held back in a messy ponytail.   
  
"Zoy what is it?" Endy asked and Zoy sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"It's your sister." He breathed out and a large fear clutched him. After hours of  
tossing and turning, weeping over the love he could never have now having his sister in  
danger?! What cruel fate was this? "The King denied her request this morning. In anger  
she rushed from the palace and ran deep into the woods upon her steed. The Lady Serenity  
followed after her." Zoycite said and the entire situation grew worse and Endy felt all the  
color drain from his face and he clasped onto Zoycite's shoulders.  
  
"What request?" He demanded and Zoycite looked at him sadly.  
  
"She and Jedite went to ask for permission... to marry." Zoy said quietly and  
Endy's heart broke and he was certain he was going to fall.   
  
"He denied her?" Endy asked and Zoy nodded sadly. "Where is he?"  
  
"He has rushed after her... Malichite ordered me to come for you." Zoycite said  
and Endy nodded and wanted to rush down the hall to his horse to find his sister and his  
love. "Sir, a large storm has overtaken the woods..."  
  
"Where is Malichite?" Endy ordered, growing impatient with fear and desperation.  
  
"Waiting for you sir." Zoycite said noticing the glint in his master's eyes and both  
men ran down the hall towards their horses.   
  
  
  
The rain beat hard on her skin and she looked around frantic. She pulled on the  
reigns of her horse and stopped him. The pure white mare underneath her neighed loudly,  
protesting her stop.   
  
"Shhh..." Serenity whispered stroking her mane lovingly. "Rei!" She screamed and  
her own voice echoed around her. It had been a good half an hour since she had been  
separated from Jedite. Another tear fell down her face and a sob racked through her. She  
pushed it down and tried to keep control over her emotions. She could only imagine Rei.  
Her dress clung to her and her hair was matted to her forehead and back, the streaming  
silver locks flowing to her ankles while she was sitting. Anguish filled her, she had been  
searching for hours it seemed. Finally she cried, her mind screaming for the only person  
that could ever help her.   
  
  
  
A gasp escaped Endy's lips as he pulled his black stallion to a halting stop.  
Nephlight pulled to his side and looked at him worried. Malichite and Zoy turned to get  
orders. Her cry screamed in his mind and he took in a shuttering breath.  
  
"All of you find Jedite and Rei!" He yelled through the storm, the heavy pellets of  
water falling upon his tuniced form.  
  
"What about Serenity!" Malichite yelled back and Endy looked at his head guard.  
  
"I know where she is.... I heard her..." He said and Malichite stared at him and  
nodded. His Prince looked distraught and torn.  
  
"We will bring back your sister!" Malichite yelled and Endy nodded, the rain  
thickening around them.   
  
"And we will retrieve Jedite!" Zoycite yelled and Endy pulled his horse toward the  
west.  
  
"My faith is in you! God be with!" Endymoun yelled as he began to trot toward the  
west, entering into the deep forest.  
  
"We must find the Princess and Jedite!" Malichite yelled and the other two nodded  
the took off heading straight into the woods.  
  
  
  
"My love!" A voice cried as he dismounted from his steed. He quickly saw her  
horse and ran towards it to find it tied to a tree. "Rei!" He yelled louder and saw a cave  
nearby. Quickly he rushed into it and a form rushed towards him, throwing her soaked  
form into his arms.   
  
"Jed!" She cried sadly and he clung to her.  
  
"I was so worried..." he breathed into her hair and she weeped on him. "Don't ever  
leave me again!" He commanded and she looked at him sadly, her deep violet eyes filled  
with tears.   
  
"We have to get away Jed... We have to run..." Rei said sadly, tears streaming  
down her soaked face. "We could go to the Moon Kingdom... they can care for us there!"   
  
"How will we ever get there... we don't have any clearance codes." He said,  
holding her tightly in his arms.   
  
"Serenity will get us there." Rei whispered and slowly they sunk to the ground in  
each others arms. "I only want to be with you...." She whispered and he kissed her  
lovingly, a few tears falling down his face.  
  
"You will... I promise nothing will ever separate us..." He whispered and she clung  
to him, the storm raging furiously outside.   
  
  
  
Her horse reared and she gasped clutching onto it. A bolt of lighting suddenly struck a tree  
nearby and the horse reared again much more violently this time then took off, running  
deep into the woods.  
  
"No! Maiden stop!" She cried clutching on to it's reigns trying to pull it to a halt.   
  
"Serenity!" A voice called and she gasped. It sounded so far off.  
  
"Maiden stop!" She cried louder and the horse ignored it's precious rider, afraid  
that she was in danger so it tired to race her to safety. Suddenly more pounding hoofs was  
heard and Maiden tried to go faster, afraid that an enemy would catch them. The hoofs  
pounded harder and were soon at her side. Maiden neighed loudly and suddenly a horse  
beared it's head near her's and Maiden neighed alarmed.   
  
"Maiden!" A male voice suddenly yelled and the horse recognized the voice.  
Suddenly she felt her rider being lifted from her saddle and the horse slowly halted. The  
white beauty's head turned to see her owner held protectively in the arms of a familiar  
face. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he pulled his stallion to a halt. Quickly his  
hand went to caress her face as the other wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her  
protectively in his lap.   
  
"Serenity." He whispered quietly holding her as tight as he could against his chest.  
Her gown was soaked through and clung tightly to her small lithe form. She rubbed her  
face against his and sighed. His lips found her's and kissed her deeply. Her arms rushed  
around him and she deepened the kiss, her mouth opening to let his tongue tickle her  
insides. Maiden trotted up to them and nudged her master sadly as if asking for  
forgiveness. Regrettably Serenity pulled away from the heated kiss and let her head fall to  
his chest. He kissed her head softly, trailing kisses through her hair as he held her. "I was  
so scared that I had lost you..." He struggled out and her fingers clutched to his soaking  
clothes. She hid her face in his neck and let out a deep breath, so happy to be in his arms.  
Suddenly she pulled away and looked at him, a fear in her eyes.  
  
"We have to find Rei!" She exclaimed and he nodded.  
  
"My men are looking for her..." He tried but he noticed that the droplets of rain on  
her face were now mixed with her tears as her face contorted into sadness. His heart broke  
and he leaned forward, taking her face in one of his hands. "My love..." He said quietly  
and she let a sob escape her lips.  
  
"He would not let her marry a man whom he himself has called his favorite... Endy  
what chance will there ever be of us?" She whispered sadly and he looked at her lovingly.  
He had thought of the same thing as he was desperately looking for her... it seemed  
impossible... but he would never give up, he loved her too passionately to ever let her go...  
he would defy his father if he had to and would do anything else to hold onto the precious  
love in his arms.   
  
"I will never leave you." He whispered out with such determination that she looked  
at him, staring deeply into his eyes. He captured her chin and made her stare deeper and  
her eyes widened when she was washed with the intoxicating love that emitted from his  
eyes. Her eyes fell and she softly stroked his cheeks.   
  
"Oh... Love me forever Endy..." She whispered quietly and he lunged forward, his  
lips capturing her's in such a passionate kiss it hardly kept them in the saddle. She leaned  
into him, kissing him deeper with everything she had. Oh how she loved him... He broke  
the kiss and stared into her eyes, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I'll love you much longer then that Sere... not even after Eternity is over will I  
cease my love for you..." he whispered and she kissed him again. A bolt of lighting hit  
about fifty feet away and they tore apart and stared in that direction. Both horses neighed  
violently, wanting to get their owners as far away as possible. He gripped tighter to Serenity  
and she smiled happy to be in his arms. With a hand he captured Maiden's reigns and  
turned both horses toward the other direction, starting them off at a trot, hoping they  
would find Rei and Jedite.   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later they drew up to two horses and they glanced at each other.  
Quickly he dismounted and pulled her into his arms, never letting her go. He tied the  
horses up and both ran around the area, looking for a place where the two could be.   
  
"There!" Serenity cried as she pointed to a cave. They raced towards it. "Rei!"  
Serenity cried, her voice echoing throughout the cave as they entered, the harmful rain  
finally not pelting their bodies. It was dim inside and they could see two figures rush  
towards them. Regrettably Endy released Serenity and Rei rushed into her best friend's  
arms. Jedite rushed forward bowing before his Prince on one knee.  
  
"Your Highness..." He began but could say no more. He had so much to apologize  
for. Endy shook his head... he knew very well what it was like to love a women you were  
not suppose to have.  
  
"Stand Jedite.... we have to think of a way to get out of this." He began and Jedite  
stood, their eyes met and Endy smiled seeing the complete adoration and respect in Jedite's  
eyes. "Besides... if you want to be my brother we are going to have to work together so  
you and your Princess can live happily ever after." He smiled and he heard his sister gasp.  
She tore away from Serenity and ran into Jedite's arms, looking lovingly at her brother.  
Serenity walked to Endy and he took her hand in his own. Jedite looked at the move and  
looked at Serenity sadly and smiled. In her eyes he could see the same look that he had  
seen in his so many times... the look was only in the eyes of those who loved someone who  
they could never have.  
  
"Serenity." He finally said and she stepped closer so she could hear. "Could we  
find refuge on the Moon?" He asked and she blinked. She looked at Rei then back at him  
and fumbled for an answer, her nod came before her words.  
  
"Of course... I could tell Selene..." She began and Rei cut her off.  
  
"Selene? The Goddess of the Moon? She's real." Rei said the revelation  
astounding. Serenity glanced at her shocked.  
  
"You did not believe me?" She asked then she released Endy's hand and walked to  
the back of the cave. There she found a small pool that was formed by rain dripping  
through a tiny hole in the roof. Through the hole she could see a small reflection of the  
moon in the water. She bent down, her hands coming together.  
  
"Selene..." She whispered quietly, calling upon the one women who had saved her  
life more then once. The others quietly gathered behind her, Rei finally rushing into her  
brother's arms.   
  
"Oh Endy... you feel my pain... don't you?" She cried sadly into his ear and he  
looked at her, tears trying to brim in his eyes.  
  
"Dear Rei... more then you know." He said sadly and she clutched onto him, a sob  
dying in her throat from the agony of knowing both of them must endure the pain of  
heartache.  
  
  
  
The water shimmered suddenly and Serenity looked up. The others around her  
gasped and a smile came to Serenity's lips as she saw the pale form of Selene. She was  
radiant in all her glory, her silver locks cascading down her translucent form.  
  
"My child what is the matter that you have called on me with such urgency?" The  
Goddess voice washed over all who were near with such comfort and beauty that they  
could only stare in awe.   
  
"Rei has fallen in love yet the King has forbidden it... could you house the two  
lovers?" Serenity asked quietly and Selene glanced past her granddaughter to the two who  
now held each other in their arms. She smiled seeing the familiar eyes and hair of a dear  
friend.   
  
"And marry us!" Rei burst in and Serenity looked up at Selene. A small smile fell  
on the goddess lips and she nodded.   
  
"Yes. The moon will provide them a haven.. but my child what about you?" Selene  
asked looking down at her loving granddaughter. "Are you not also in love and wanting to  
find haven?" Selene asked and Serenity's head fell, her hair falling down her shoulders as  
tears from her eyes splashed into the pool.   
  
"Sere..." Rei said sadly then she smiled. "Come with us!" She cried and Serenity  
shook her head.   
  
"I am in love..." She said looking up tearfully at her goddess. Endy held his breath  
and tears traveled down his cheeks. He wanted more then anything to rush to her and hold  
her tightly. "I love him so much I ache when he is not near me Selene... but I cannot love  
him for we must bring peace to the galaxies... oh how Selenity would be ashamed."  
Serenity cried, her head falling once more.   
  
"No..." Endy mumbled and tried to rush forward but Jedite grabbed him holding  
him back.  
  
"Dear child... there are many secrets I must tell you... but for now you are right that  
you and your Prince must stay... you both are vital to our Universe's peace... but you are  
wrong... oh how Selenity would delight in knowing that you are in love and being loved in  
return." The goddess smiled and leaned down, her glowing hand slowly lifting Serenity's  
chin up so their midnight eyes could meet. "Soon, you shall return to the Moon Kingdom  
and to us and everything shall be worked out... trust in me." She whispered and Serenity  
nodded.   
  
"How will I get them too the moon Selene?" Serenity asked quietly and Selene  
smiled.   
  
"A transport shall is waiting to carry them to their new home and destiny..."   
  
"Thank you!" Jedite cried happily pulling Rei into his arms. Endy rushed forward  
and wrapped his arms tightly around Serenity's figure. She leaned back into his arms and  
Selene smiled. Serenity whispered her thanks then Selene vanished, leaving the four in  
darkness.  
  
  
  
Rei reached out, grabbing onto Serenity's arm as if she would never let go.  
Serenity's midnight eyes met Rei's scared violet ones.  
  
"I shall never forget this Serenity... from the day I met you I knew you were an  
angel sent to guard over me... Now I swear on Selene that the next time I see you... it shall  
be my turn to take watch over you." Rei whispered and Serenity smiled softly. She rushed  
forward, encircling the Princess in her arms tightly. A tear fell down Rei's cheek and she  
looked sadly at her. "We will meet again... I pray so very soon." She cried and Serenity  
smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Very soon." She whispered softly then moved aside, letting Endy grasp onto his  
sister tightly in a farewell. Jedite softly bent down and kissed Serenity's forehead.  
  
"Take care of my Prince for me..." He whispered quietly and Serenity smiled.  
  
"I shall guard him with my life." She said softly and he smiled.   
  
"I am so happy for you Serenity... and so proud that you are my friend." He said  
and Serenity took his hands and brought them to her lips and kissed them.  
  
"As am I my friend with you..." She smiled and he pulled away, rushing to Rei's  
side, the transport behind them slowly beginning to fire up.  
  
"Take care of my Princess!" Rei yelled over the noise of the engine and Endy  
nodded.  
  
"She's my Princess now!" He yelled back and Rei smiled lovingly at him. She  
kissed his cheek.   
  
"I shall pray for you always brother! You are always in my heart!" She cried and  
waved her final farewell. The two lovers rushed into the transport and Serenity and  
Endymoun quickly moved away. They watched as the white ship lept into the sky, forever  
taking away the Earth's Princess and her guard.   
  
  
  
"Serenity!" A voice yelled and she rushed forward into his arms. "My lady what  
has happened to Rei? Are you all right?" Malichite asked with urgency as he held the moon  
maiden in his arms.   
  
"She's run away... and she will never return." Endy said quietly and a women's  
gasp was heard behind them. Endy looked sadly at his mother and gently put a hand on her  
shoulder. "She needed love mother... not power." He said gently and tears flowed from her  
old face. Serenity looked at them and she hugged onto Malichite tighter. He wrapped his  
arms around her and slowly escorted her from the room, Nephlight and Zoy following after  
him.   
  
  
---------------------  
Well, what did you think? Please review! A great writer always wants to know  
when they suck.  
  
Sincerly, Mouse! 


End file.
